In Sickness and in Health
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Spencer Reid and Meg Giry have been married for quite some time now, but when Spencer gets sick, Meg has to take care of him. Of course, Meg really doesn't mind that job...Just a fluffy story about Phantom of the Opera and Criminal Minds. Mainly Criminal Minds, I just borrow Meg. Please Read and Review! T for insinuations!


**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds or Phantom of the Opera**

**Rating:T**

**Title:In Sickness and in Health**

**A/N:I wrote this a while back, and posted it on my blog (intertwinedteens. blogspot. com ( link without spaces)) but never posted it to fanficiton. Just a little fluffy drabble about my biggest dream:Meg being with Spencer Reid...sigh, I love non-cannon pairings...**

**Anyway, IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE, WHERE MEG GIRY AND SPENCER REID ARE MARRIED...DUN DAH DUNNNNNNN**

**~~~LET THE FLUFFY BEGIN~~~**

Meg stretched as she woke, straightened her tired dancers muscles. The sun was breaking through he window of her apartment-scratch that; _their _apartment.

Meg gazed down at the sleeping form of Spencer Reid, whose body was rising and falling softly, in tune to hers. Her mind was screaming for her to wake him with a kiss, but she swatted the urge away, wanting to watch him much more. Propping herself up on her elbow, she let her eyes drift from his honey hair to his beautiful cheek bones and square jaw, down to his slender frame, and square chest, small, but defined in the grey tee-shirt he was wearing. She scanned from his chest to his waist to his navel and-

She giggled slightly and her eyes shot back up, maintaining her innocence. His wavy hair caught her attention again, and she reached forward to flip a piece from his forehead. She regretted it, and snapped her hand away, but it was too late. His eyes snapped open, and he fumbled, and would've fallen out of bed had Meg not grabbed for his wrists. He stared at her blue eyes, and then relaxed.

"Good morning," she said, hands still holding his.

"Hey," he mumble, staring up at her, not quiet believing she was his. His _wife. _Despite the jokes from Morgan daily, he still had to be reminded every once in a while that marrying her hadn't been a dream.

"Some one slept well," she said, nuzzling under his head and on his chest. Reid blushed.

"This is probably the best bed I've ever slept on," he said. Meg nodded, feeling now the silk sheets against her lithe frame, and the soft mattress cradling her body on her side, like a child, letting Reid cuddle the rest.

"This is the best bed I've slept in," Meg replied,"because you're in it."

He smiled. "You can't be real," he said. She laughed.

"I am," she said. Pulling back, she got a look at his face, brown eyebrows pushed together. She leaned forward, as he did to, the tension between them breaking in a moment, when his face contorted and he turned away quickly, his body shaken with coughs.

"Spencer?" Meg asked. She sat awkwardly for a moment, but rose then, to his side. Had she done something wrong? "Spencer...what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. Then, he sneezed once, twice, three times.

"Scratch that," he said. "I think I have a cold."

Meg frowned. "Can I do anything?" she asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I'll call in sick-"

"Lay down," she commanded genitally, pushing him down on the bed, but he rose.

"I need to call a doctor-"

Meg frowned. "Wait!" she cried, as he was going for the door, hand pausing on the handle.

"I never got that kiss," she smiled nervously.

Spencer smiled awkwardly. The first time he kissed Meg, before, he just worried about if his kissing would make her run away screaming, but all that dissolved when their lips met-and it always did. But Spencer always felt awkward around Meg because they were so...different. He was just...awkward.

"Aw, Meg," he said, smiling. "That won't do any good. You'll just get sick to, and then we'll both be stuck here-"

"Me kiss you and have a long recovery stuck in bed together?" she asked. Reid blushed. "I think it's a fair trade off," she said, locking their lips together. Their kiss didn't dissolve, but built up.

Let's just say, Reid didn't end up calling that doctor for a considerable time...

**A/N:Okay, I wrote this in like, 10 minutes. Wow. I got really bored. Here you goooo! I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
